swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Lenavina Caezar
Lenavina Caezar neé Martin is a genetically altered human. She was born on Naboo to James Martin and his short time wife Naha'va in 2 ABY. With her paternal family supporting the Old Republic and her Mother a clone made for the First Galactic Empire, Lenavina's fate was quickly decided in her late teenage years when she met an Imperial soldier and saved his life from the Rebels. The same man would later become the Emperor of the Sovereign Galactic Empire and "rescue" Lenavina from Naboo, giving her a new life at his side. Mother of two and wife of the Supreme Commander, Lenavina has become the Empress Consort at his side while she will always prefer her role of the Chief Secretary to her husband. With a business trip of her husband having gone wrong, the man disappeared along side their children. In order to preserve the Empire Adrian has built, Lena has stepped up into her husband's shoes to keep it alive. Origins There is a bit of mystery to Lenavina's origins. Despite being in her thirties, she looks as if she's only twenty. She has better agility. According to the rare files that still exist on her mother, she learned that Naha'va was a scientific project, an altered human concieved through a mixture of different DNA-structures. Naha'va's DNA has been changed to the point where her aging level has been slowed down by at least half, as far as it is known and she has a large level of Midi-clorians making her quite Force sensitive and able, also possessing a strong agility and endurance level. According to the records, Naha'va owned two lightsabers she could perfectly control even at an early age. Lena, however, has a minimum to no Force Sensitivity for some reason. Growing up, Lenavina always looked younger than she actually was. She still does, physically being no older than her early twenties even though she has chronologically entered her thirties several years ago. If more records of Naha'va's earliest years were unsealed, one could learn that Lena's grandmother was blonde, with blue eyes and not at all Force Sensitive. While Naha'va was meant to not having any DNA from her surrogate mother, Lena is currently the living breathing proof of this failiure to the experiement. Still, through the brief courses of hand-to-hand combat and weapons training she had receieved through the years as part of her desire to be able to protect herself, it's appearant that she has inherited some of her mother's skills after all. Biography Birth and childhood According to the medical bay records on Naboo, Lenavina was born very quickly on the eve of 2 ABY and her mother, labeled as Naha'va Martin, showed minimum pain during the childhood. As soon as the child was born and discovered to be a girl, Naha'va named her Lena'ha Martin. However, later when the medical staff went to put this on records, James Martin said her name was Lenavina Martin, not Lena'ha. The girl would grow up being referred to by the name her Father had given her and not with the name she was meant to have. She spent her childhood on Naboo and quite early came to notice that other children had mothers which made her ask questions. But all her parents would ever tell her was that her Mother died giving birth to her. She had nothing more for the most of her life. A curious Teenager As a teenager, Lenavina was curious. Her Father tried to imprint her wih the idea that the Old Republic was the only way to go while her Grandmother kept her studying a large number of different subjects that he deemed appropriate for any well-educated girl to know. But while she was a good student, her father's insistance kept her questioning the system far too much. She wanted to know more about other worlds and societies as well and about what else was there to the Old Republic system. When of right age, she was sent to a private school but her grandmother kept working with her most waking moments when she wasn't in class. It was in school that she first heard of the Galactic Empire and the late Emperor Palpatine. She learned that he was once a Chancellor of the Republic before he slowly took over the senate before announcing himself to be an Emperor. With the Rebels having defeated the "evil" Empire while she was still a small child, the New Republic taught their young minds quite a bit of the history. She also learned that the Emperor had Royal Guards and Emperor Hands. There was little information of the two groups but for some reason, they interested her a great deal - especially the Emperor's Hands. Old enough at this point, she took to studying the subject further in the library but the date was still quite limited. What little the girl could find was that that a lot of the Hands were women and often didn't know of each other. Some were even suspected to having been engineered to the man's liking and molded form early age to be just right for the role. Of course, she could never mention her discoveries to her Father or Grandfather, knowing all too well how they felt about the whole system and having been fierce followers of the Republic so she kept quiet. One Royal Guard stood out particiularly as there were documented reports of the female having murdered Rebels plotting to kill the Emperor. She was rewarded for saving his life, taken to see the Emperor herself. What came after was never proven but claims were made that the child, which the female still was really, asked to be the Emperor's Hand and that her wish was granted. This could not be confirmed. Young Imperial Soldier It was in her fourteenth year that everything would change for Lenavina. She wouldn't know how one particular day would effect her until much later but it was certainly what would mark her forever on. An Imperial Soldier had crossed her path that day, running from the New Republic Soldiers on her planet. What his purpose was there, she did not know. The fact that the Empire still functioned, she did not know. It didn't matter. When the young man ran into her, Lenavina didn't think long before helping him. She took him to an old abandoned mansion at the end of the town where the two hid for the night. Through it, the two talked and even shared a kiss. She was rather taken by the man though she didn't admit it. In the morning he left and Lenavina felt good about herself, having helped the Soldier. What would come of the young man, she didn't know then but she returned to her life as if nothing had happened. Because once again, it was something she could not share with her family. They would not understand. , Lena's father]] Murdering her own Father The older Lenavina became, the more she found it interesting to tease her Father about his precious Republic and even more, she would enjoy him turning red and her Grandmother cursing her for what she said. One day, the teasing turned into a serious argument and it would be the last time the two would ever speak. The truth was, Lenavina loved her Father and he loved her. But the two were so different and they butt heads often. He couldn't understand her just as she could not understand him. And as much as she wished to know about her Mother, he was suffering on the inside about it and could not speak of the subject. Lena would never know but James loved his wife even after all that time and would often think that he had made a mistake by sending her away. But what had been done could not be undone. Naha'va had never returned and attempted to make contact with them. There was no turning back. Just as there would be no turning back form that day. The argument escalating to great depths, between two very similar individuals that could easily show their temper, especially with each other. Lenavina finally brought up her Mother, demanding to know what had happened to her. ]] Perhaps it was because James had been so furious with her already that he would tell the truth for the first time. He told her that her Mother's name was Naha'va and that she was an Emperor's Hand. She had kept this information from him for the whole year they had been married and when he finally learned the truth, he threw his wife out, apperently for Lenavina's sake. The teenage girl knew this to be a lie. The very minute Lena had told him this, she packed her things and prepaed to leave the house she had grown up in. However, her Father kept making threats, telling her she would never be welcomed back if she left, that she would be dead to the entire family and what not. But Lenavina did not care. She felt like she had been suffocating all these years anyway. All those years, she had believed her Mother was dead and the last straw was when he told her flat out that Naha'va was most likely dead by now. Her eyes flashed with anger then. She told him first that she wished he was the one dead and his entire stupid Republic. For her, they were equally to be blamed for this. And she wished them all dead and destroyed, swearing then that she would make sure it happened. James Martin laughed then. He probably shouldn't have because as she stared at him, she reached for the sharpest thing she could find which turned out to be a kitchen knife with which she stabbed him in the stomach. He stopped laughing then and his face expressed horror. When he yelled her name out, she pulled it out and struck him for the second time. In a split second, guided by his laughter and her already crazy-going emotions, Lena shut down her emotions to the point of being cold, calculated. She didn't realize it, she didn't feel it while it lasted but whatever James saw in his daughter's eyes scared him even more. By the second blow, he fell to the floor. She kept staring at him for a little while, smirking finally before dropping the bloody knife and picking up her things, leaving the house. It took her a while for her sense to return and once they did, Lena realized what she had done. Her mind still protected her from the truth and she felt no emotions for her actions, the only thought that kept her going being that the Republic would fall and the time to see it burn would come. She would make it burn. Chief Secretary of the Supreme Commander Fate would have it that at that very night, her soldier returned to her, wanting to take her away with him. Adrian Caezar was not just a young imperial soldier anymore, he was the Supreme Leader of the the Galactic Empire he had molded himself. Without hesitation, Lenavina left with him and soon was given the job of his Chief Secretary. From the first moment, she did her job to the letter and beyond. To her surprise, she was rather good at it. While many would not think her work to be relevant, she treated it as if it was. Everything under her control was perfect and she never settled for anything else. , Lena's daughter]] At the same time, she and Adrian would never be just friend. Their connection started that night on Naboo when she saved his life only grew in time. First, it was just a relationship but their feelings for each other would grow and they would eventually become husband and wife. Even with the new role of being the Emperor's wife, Lenavina always placed her work of the Chief Secretary first. While Adrian ran an entire Empire, she ran every small detail necessary for him to do his job. , Lena's son]] A Wife and a Mother Life would have it that it wouldn't be just Mr. and Mrs. Caezar for too long. Lena would soon learn that she was pregnant and nine months later came Amelia Caezar into their world. A Princess of the Empire, a girl much like her father in every way, both would ensure that she missed on nothing. Even when it was discovered that the girl was Force Sensitive like her father, it was agreed that her training would come at a later time, giving her a happy childhood. Two years later, in their lives would come Michael Caezar. Blue-eyed and blonde like his Mother, this little boy took far more after the woman that gave birth to him than his sister. Quickly, they would learn that like Lena, he displayed little to no Force sensitivity but that didn't matter one bit. It was simply something that either was or wasn't in the female's mind and neither of her children would ever be looked different because of it. Her Mother To be added... The Crash To be added... Empress Consort of the Sovereign Galactic Empire To be added... Known abilities Languages *Binary *Bocce *Galactic Basic Standard *Gungan Basic *High Galactic *Huttese (basics) *Imperial Basic *Naboo Language General Education *Dancing (ballroom) *Economy *Etiquiette *Geography *History *Literature *Mathematics *Physics *Piano Lessons *Politics *Public Speaking Handiness *Piloting planet Vessels *Organisation *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Perfect Memory (History and Work Related) *Perfectionist *Two weapons duelist *Visual Learner *Weapons Training *Long range Shootng Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Naboo Category:Imperial Category:Caezar Family Category:Martin Family Category:The Galactic Empire Category:The Soverign Galactic Empire Category:Genetically altered Human Category:Royalty